A Story of Love: Final Breath
by The Rad Emman
Summary: When Mine was seriously injured after fighting Boudu, Tatsumi grabbed his Teigu and turned into his armored Incursio. He ran to Mine then grabbed her then ran back to the Night Raid hideout. But what happens next is something he didn't expect. Beware of explicit languages ahead!
1. Chapter 1

A Story of Love

Final Breath

A/N: What's up Rads? This is The Rad Emman! This is my very first Akame Ga Kill fanfiction. It's a Tatsumi X Mine/Mein pairing! I really love Akame Ga kill and ranks second as my most favorite anime. First is Attack on Titan of course. So here's the fan fic! And please don't forget to be a part of the Forces of Rad by simply putting this fanfiction into your favorites and don't forget to leave a review!

Summary: When Mine was seriously injured after fighting Boudu, Tatsumi grabbed his Teigu and turned into his armored Incursio. He ran to Mine then grabbed her then ran back to the Night Raid hideout. But what happens next is something he didn't expect.

Tatsumi POV:  
As I ran towards the hideout while carrying Mine, Mine was saying stupid things. But the most stupidest words she said was putting her down.

"Tatsumi, Put me down, please." Mine said.

"What the hell are you talking about, Mine? I'm gonna get you to the hideout so Leone can heal you!" I said while running.

"Please Tatsumi, put me down." Mine said it again one more time.

So, as she said it again, I decided that there is no other to choice but to put her down.

"There." I said while making sure she is comfortable. "Are you feeling a little bit better?"

"Y-yes." Mine said. "Tatsumi, please get over here."

"What is it, Mine?" I asked Mine.

"I need to tell you that..that I'm glad that I fell in love with you." She said as gasping for air.

"Mine." I said. "I'm also glad that I fell in love with you too. But please don't die on me! You promised me before that we will stand together and we'll get out of this alive!" I said loudly and crying.

"Tatsumi, Don't cry. You're a man." Mine said.

"It's just t-that I can't go on anymore if you die! I thought you are with us on the winning side!" I shouted while crying heavily.

"I'm already on the winning side." Mine said while trying to reach my face. I supported her so she can reach my face. " I really am glad that I fell in love with you."

Mine said that last sentence while kissing me in my lips and also she was crying. After that kiss, I no longer felt her breath. That was her final breath.

"Mine.. MINE!" I shouted her name with full force then I fainted and saw someone arrived carrying Mine then another one arrived that is carrying me then everything went black.

I woke up abruptly and shouted Mine's name at the Night Raid Hideout. I was awake at a bed with medicine and medical equipments beside me. Then I stood up from the bed. After I got up, I walked towards the door then to the hallway because I was going to the kitchen to get some food because I was getting hungry then suddenly, I heard a familiar voice. It was Mine's voice!

"MINE!" I said excitedly and went to hug her but I got a punch in my head instead.

"Baka Tatsumi! Don't shout my name like I was dead! Jeez." Mine said while blushing.

"We're really glad that Mine made it. She was awake for the past few days." Leone said. "You on the other hand, was shocked and had a short comatose or coma. The coma lasted for three weeks and now you're awake."

"I really am glad to be awake and seeing Mine! I think my hunger is gone now, just by seeing Mine!" I said.

"Oh that's right! Akame was about to cook us lunch!" Leone said.

"Great timing! I was getting hungry too!" Mine said. "Want to come with us, Tatsumi?"

"Yeah! My hunger is getting back to me!" I said while smiling.

"I'm glad that you're alive Mine. I really am glad." I thought while seeing her heavenly smile.

A/N: AAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDD That 's the end of my very first Akame Ga Kill Fanfiction! I really love TatsumiXMine! They're pairing is so cute and I hope that Mine is alive. I also have a crush on Mine so please Mine, be alive! XDDDDD! Please don't forget to be a Rad by putting this story on your favorites and by leaving a review!


	2. Final Breath:Kill The Killers of Freedom

Final Breath

A/N: HEEEYYYY RADS! The Rad Emman here! Today or tonight, I'm gonna present you the second chapter of Final Breath! Now this chapter are gonna present a lot of OCs so…be prepared! *death stare* what are you looking at? *laughs* Just joking! So here's the second chapter! And don't forget to be a Rad by putting this Fan Fic into your favorites and by leaving a review!

Chapter 2: The Arrival of the Killers of Freedom

Tatsumi's POV:

As soon as we arrived at the kitchen, we saw Akame already preparing some of our lunch.

"What's for lunch, Akame?" me, Leone and Mine asked in unison.

"Meat and vegetables." Akame replied.

"MEAT!" Mine and Leone shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Calm down guys! Eat some vegetables!" I said.

"WHO NEEDS VEGETABLES WHEN YOU GOT MEAT?!" Leone shouted.

"Okay, okay. Take it easy on the meat though." I said with a sigh.

After we had our lunch, we head back to our rooms but before we got back in our rooms, we heard a loud explosion.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" I shouted.

"Don't know. But we better get our weapons." Mine said.

"_I just woke up from a coma and this happens?!" _I thought.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! THEY BEAR THE CAPE OF THE KILLERS OF FREEDOM!" Najenda shouted.

"WHAT?! WHO ARE THEY?!" I asked.

"The Killers of Freedom are assassins and they work for The Empire. They were also a part of the Revolutionary Army and according to what we heard, they now possess 8 Teigus." Akame replied.

"They are led by the infamous, Michael Akiminawa. He always wore the Killers of Freedom uniform, which is, black button up shirt with green necktie, black pants and brown shoes. He possesses the Teigu, Dual-Wield: Blood Demon. A type of sword that releases ice and fire. Next of their member is Yamamura Kenshin. He possess the Teigu, One Cut: Lion's fang. His Teigu is a sword which is like Akame's but more powerful. The power of Yamamura's Teigu is so powerful that it can destroy Tatsumi's Incursio." Leone said.

"What?! Lion's fang is that powerful?" I asked, shocked about the power of these group.

"Another member of the Killers of Freedom is Minho Ackerman. His Teigu is an offensive/defensive type. His Teigu is. Roman Artillery: Hercules. His Teigu is much more like Mine's but more powerful. It can evolve into a tank which fires spiritual energy or can be transformed into a Long Barrel which fires from here up to the Revolutionary Army's Headquarters. I've also heard that the Hercules can also transform into a contraption called 'Helicopter' if the user is passionate about it. Next is Yamamura's brother, Yoshizu Kenshin. His Teigu is a support/offensive type. His teigu is named as, Dual-Wield: Healing Dragon. His Teigu is dual wield like Michael but it's left side heals his allies around him but it's right side unleashes a guard Dragon until his allies around him are fully healed and it can also be used as a weapon."

"Wait a minute, so you're saying Najenda is, that Mine is not the only holder of a Roman Artillery teigu?" I asked.

"Sad to say, she's not the only one." Najenda replied with a sigh.

"Another member is Shinozu Kaneki. His Teigu is a offensive/defensive type called as, Dual Chains: Grieving Chains. His Teigu possesses blades in each part of the chain which contains poison. Its trump card is turning him into something called a 'Ghoul'. A ghoul is a kind of armor that engulfs the user in an armor with 5 burning tails in its back. Next member is Takanosuke Hellkaiser. His Teigu is an offensive type. It's called as, Explosion type: Bomb Puppets. We still have no reports what his teigu does but as the name says, we better be careful about him. That's only the information we know about them. We don't know if there are any new members in the Killers of Freedom." Leone said.

Then another explosion was heard just outside the hideout. After that explosion, we saw 8 people standing in a hole in the wall.

"_This is the Legendary Killers of Freedom?" _I thought.

"So this is the famous Night Raid eh?" Michael taunted. "Everyone, look at the wanted posters that The Empire gave us."

After Michael commanded, the rest of his group followed suit. I saw Michael holding Akame's wanted poster.

"Minho, who is the person in your wanted poster?" Michael asked.

"Mine." Minho said bluntly.

"How about you, Shinozu?" Michael asked again.

"That bastard." Shinozu said while pointing at me.

"W-what?!" I shouted while shock.

"Takanosuke, who's your pick?" Michael asked again.

"Najenda." Takanosuke said.

"Yamamura, who's yours?" Michael asked.

"Leone." Yamamura said while holding his Teigu.

"Yoshizu, yours?" Michael asked again for the fifth time.

"Leone." Yoshizu said while also holding his Teigu, same as his brother did.

"Wow. So, two Roman Artillery Teigu users will fight. Wow." Michael sarcastically said while slowly clapping his hand and chuckles. "We'll give you twenty seconds to grab your weapons or we'll kill you defenseless. Pick your choice."

After Michael said that, all of us ran to each of our rooms and grabbed our Teigus.

After we were at the hallway, I went to Mine.

"Mine, be careful, Mine. I love you." I said lovingly.

"You be careful too, Tatsumi. I love you too." Mine said lovingly too then we kissed for a bit.

"I'll kill Minho in a flash then help you kill Shinozu." Mine said while running outside the hideout.

"Okay!" I shouted back.

"_This fight will be over before we know it. They may be legendary but we are Night Raid. We will assassinate and kill them because they work for The Empire! We will not lose!" _I thought as I went to my fight with Shinozu Kaneki.

A/N: AANNNNDDDD That's the end of the second chapter. I know that I made a cliffhanger! *da-da-da-dum*what will be the fate of the Night Raid?! Will they defeat The Killers of Freedom or Will Night Raid will finally be wiped out? Be a Rad by leaving a review about this story and by adding this to your favorites and by following this story!


	3. Kill the Kenshin Brothers!

Final Breath

A/N: Hey guys! The Rad Emman here and today or tonight, I'm going to present you chapter 3 of Final Breath! So here we go! By the by guys, I know this is getting a lot of action scenes but there's still a bit of romance I always put every chapter!

Chapter 3: Kill the Killers of Freedom members, Kenshin brothers!

Leone's POV:

As my fight with the Kenshin brothers is coming near, I was feeling a bit scared. I was going to fight two members of the Killers of Freedom.

"_Damn. I have the worst luck. I must make some kind of a plan to defeat these two."_ I thought.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU, COWARD?!" Yoshizu taunted.

"YEAH! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU GONNA FIGHT US OR WHAT?!" Yamamura shouted again.

As soon those two really got me mad, I finally went ahead and deal with them soon.

"NOBODY CALLS ME A COWARD, YOU IDIOTS!" I shouted back.

"Wow. I praise your bravery then." Yamamura taunted while laughing sarcastically.

"But the problem is, you're gonna die." Yoshizu added.

"I'm not going to die here. Not today." I revolted.

"Then shall we fight now?" Yamamura said.

"Definitely." I said while launching myself towards Yoshizu because he was stupid enough to let his guard down.

As I landed on Yoshizu, I quickly stood then kicked his head so hard that it was cut off.

"YOSHIZU!" Yamamura shouted. "YOSHIZU! I WILL AVENGE YOU!"

Yamamura charged into me with his Lion Fang. I got hit by his sword in my arm and it was so hot that I felt like I just got burned by a fire.

"How does it feel to be burnt by my Lion fang? This sword has more power and only, I, Yamamura Kenshin, can wield this sword!" Yamamura shouted while slashing his sword left and right.

"Don't underestimate me! My Lionelle can kill you! Just like what I did with your weak brother!" I taunted.

"NOBODY CALLS THE KENSHIN BROTHERS WEAK!" Yamamura shouted.

After for a few slashes of his sword he was catching his breath and also I was catching my own breath.

"You're good. But you're nothing compared to this!" Yamamura said while pointing his sword skywards.

I was shocked seeing a clock behind him. The hour hand was pointing at four o' clock while the minute hand was pointing at twelve. His right eye also changed to a clock.

"_Zafkiel: Zayin!" _Yamamura shouted then a gun was summoned in his right hand. He shot two bullets at me then one bullet has hit me in the shoulder and I was frozen in my place.

"_What the hell is this?!"_ I thought.

Another gun was summoned in Yamamura's left arm. It was the combination of his Lion's Fang and his summoned gun.

"You maybe strong but the Kenshin brothers and the Killers of Freedom are way more stronger!" Yamamura taunted and laughed evilly.

He pointed his pistol at the clock and a red liquid was heading in the barrel of his pistol.

"_Zafkiel: Aleph!" _Yamamura commanded and pointed the gun in his head then fired a single bullet.

Before I knew it, A lot of his clones appeared out of thin air then surrounded me.

"Clones, use Megido to finish this bitch!" Yamamura commanded his clones then the clones nodded in approval.

"_Crap! This is the end! I'm really going to die today!" _I thought as thinking my final goodbye. _"Akame, Najenda, Tatsumi, Mine. I bid you farewell."_

The clones were now in full status to fire their trump cards called 'Megido'.

"Die, brat. OPEN FIRE!" Yamamura commanded and firing the first round. The clones followed suit.

"Goodbye Night Raid!" I shouted at the top of my voice before I was blown off to bits by Yamamura's Clones and his Megido.

Tatsumi's POV:

I heard a loud explosion as I was running towards the battle field which where I will fight Shinozu Kaneki.

"_Leone, I hope you're okay!" _I thought.

As I ran and ran towards Shinozu, I thought that this was really going to be the end of Night Raid.

"_Will the Killers of Freedom will be the one to end Night Raid? I've always thought that the Jaegers are the one to put an end to us but The Empire really wants the Revolutionary army to go down so they ordered this group of people to kill us. But Night Raid will truly win! We will win no matter what!" _I thought.

Yamamura's POV:

After my bloody battle with Leone, the result was clear; I won the battle with Leone. I avenged Yoshizu.

"Yoshizu, I avenged you. You're at peace now." I said while my mouth and nose are bleeding.

After I wiped myself with a handkerchief, I signaled the rest of the members a green flare. To signal them that killing Leone was a success.

After I launched the flare, everything I saw went white. I was pale and losing blood fast.

"Ah. Seems like this is my end as well." I said while chuckling lightly.

I went down to Yoshizu's body and sat down.

The wind was blowing lightly that it blew a breeze at my necktie and my hair was swaying with the wind as well.

"The wind feels so good. I'm glad to be a part of The Killers of Freedom." I said while my mouth is now bleeding.

"Goodbye, fellow comrades." I said with my Final dying Breath as I lay down beside my headless brother.

A/N: Heeeyy Rads! The Rad Emman here again and I know some of you saw Date A-Live. I took the idea of adding Kurumi's power in the Killers of Freedom. That was Yamamura's trump card. The next members to fight is Mine and Minho Ackerman and maybe I'm going to put also in the next chapter is Shinozu vs Tatsumi. You decide Tatsumi's fate. I've already written the next chapter and I decided that Mine should be alive and well. So see you in the next chapter! And don't forget to be a Rad by adding this fan fic to your Favorites and please don't forget to follow and comment on what you think about this fan fic. I also want to say thank you to White Axolotl by reviewing every chapter of this fan fic! Thank you for the support and stay rad, Rads!


	4. Clash of Mine and Minho Ackerman!

Final Breath

A/N: What's up, fellow Rads? The Rad Emman here and today or tonight, I present to you, the chapter 4 of 'Final Breath'! Enough A/N and let's start the reading! I'll put an A/N below so, see ya later.

Chapter 3: Kill the Killers of Freedom: Clash of Mine and Minho

Minho's POV:

As the epic duel between me and one of Night Raid's member, Mine are getting nearer, I readied my weapon.

"_Same type of weapon but different possibilities and transformations" _I thought as I walked slowly towards the battlefield where my fight with Mine begins.

As I finally arrived at the dueling ground, Mine was already there, sitting in a tree.

"Mine." I said while walking towards the center.

"Well, well. I'm glad you showed up," Mine said sarcastically. "I thought you were scared and ran home."

"Tch. Listen up, you weakling. You think you can win against me? I am Minho Ackerman! I killed people before, who are smarter than you, stronger than you, and mostly, taller than you." I said that last part with a pure evil smile.

After saying that last part, she really got mad at me.

"What did you say, you Frocking Imperialist?!" she spat angrily.

"You heard me. They are smarter, stronger and taller opponents." I said sarcastically.

I'm trying to make her go crazy because if she goes crazy, I can have the advantage to turn my teigu into the Annihilator, the tank which can annihilate my opponents and allows me to destroy their teigus.

"That's it, you son of a bitch!" Mine said angrily as she was charging to me, full speed.

"Ho ho, choose your words carefully little girl." I said sarcastically. "You don't want Big Minho to take you down."

_You fell for it._ I thought cleverly as I dodged Mine's charging speed.

"Roman Artillery: Mammoth Paladin!" I yelled as I raise my teigu overhead of me then it transformed into the Mammoth Paladin.

The Annihilator is my trump card. Annihilator transforms into a tank which I call 'Mammoth Paladin'.

The Mammoth Paladin is a tank teigu which has two 105 MM Energy cannon blasters which almost decimates the area in front of me. It is also a twin engine tank which

"_Her teigu doesn't stand a chance against mine" _I thought confidently.

"Your teigu doesn't stand a single chance against me!" I yelled at Mine.

"SHUT UP! I'll KILL YOU FOR THAT, YOU IDIOT!" Mine Yelled back angrily.

"Roman Artillery: Pumpkin; Artillery Barrage!" Mine yelled then fired a lot of spirit energy into the air.

"You can't hit me with th-"I was cut off by the artillery impacting near the tank.

"ARGH!" I groaned as one of her spirit artillery shells impacted on one of the engines of Mammoth Paladin.

"Defensive shields activate," I commanded the A.I. on the tank. "Offensive weapons; Homing Lasers, activate!"

"Defensive shields, Activated." The A.I. confirmed. "Homing Lasers, activated."

_You messed with the wrong group, little girl!_ I thought.

"Take this!" she yelled. "Roman Artillery: Spiritual Beam!"

As she said that, a beam of laser fired on her teigu.

"Little fool. I've activated my shields!" I said as the beam hit my shield.

Now it was my turn. Time to kill her and end her misery.

"Mammoth Paladin, lock the target on the front. Open fire at my command!" I ordered the A.I

"Copy that, Sir Minho." The A.I. said calmly.

I climbed up at the top at the tank and prepared a light saber

"Are you ready to give up?! If you surrender now, your life will be spared!" I yelled at her.

"I'D RATHER DIE THAN SURRENDER!" She yelled angrily then starts firing at me.

"OH S**T!" I shouted then got back inside the tank.

"Mammoth Paladin, OPEN FIRE!" I commanded the A.I.

"Affirmative, Sir Minho. All ports firing." The A.I. confirmed.

The first to fire from my tank is two 105 MM cannons then machine guns and lastly, A rapid Railgun fire from the cannon.

I was laughing evilly inside the tank.

But one thing stopped me from laughing.

As the smoke was clearing up, I saw a figure carrying a girl.

_It can't be. No one has been able to survive from that attack!" I thought._

It was Tatsumi!

_How the hell did Tatsumi made it here?! Did Shinozu failed or did he escape?_

Well, whatever the reason is, it doesn't matter anymore. I have two enemies now and they're very hard to kill.

Shinozu's teigu was the only teigu able to damage and destroy Incursio.

"Well then. Let the games begin." I said while grinning,

But as I was about to attack, Shinozu appeared out of nowhere and attacks Tatsumi.

"Don't think you're getting away from me, boy!" Shinozu yelled at Tatsumi and began to attack him with his Teigu, Grieving Chains. It was already at his trump card because he loves being a ghoul.

Tatsumi was dodging left and right at his full speed but Incursio's speed was not fast enough to get away at Shinozu's ghoulish speed.

Shinozu was hitting Tatsumi with his Teigu and Tatsumi was also hiiting Shinozu.

_I just can't stand he-_ My thought was completely interrupted because Mine was already sneaking up on my back.

"How dare you, little brat! You're gonna get it now!" I exclaimed then commanded at the A.I. "Activate 360 guns!"

Then the machine guns appeared out of nowhere surrounding the tank then fired at every direction.

I activated the rear camera so that I can see the aftermath of the 360 machine guns was.

I saw a body twitching from the rear. It got bullet holes in its dress.

_I got you. I already told you that you can't win against me._ I thought then got out of the tank bringing a plasma hand gun with me.

Mine was coughing hard and many bullets hit her and she was saying her last words.

"Any last words, Night Raid scum?" I said as I cocked the plasma pistol and pointed it at her head.

"Yeah. Die, filthy scum. Roman Artillery…Homing…Laser." As she said that, her teigu revealed a laser and I noticed it was a Homing device.

"You little sh*t!" I exclaimed angrily and shot a plasma bullet at her lungs. Mine was no more.

"Cross that off in the Hit list. Mine is no more!" I exclaimed happily and still running towards my tank.

But as I was about to climb onboard the tank, her laser was locked on to me and at one final glance at her teigu, and it was already releasing a lot of small missiles. The missiles impacted in every part of my body. Then my body exploded. It was the end of my journey and it was a good one.

A/N: So here it is guys! The long awaited 4th chapter of Final Breath! If you're wondering how Shinozu and Tatsumi are featured in this chapter, it will be detailed in the next chapter.  
I'm really sorry Rads that I've continued this chapter to this day only because I was busy with a lot of stuff. Once again, follow and favorite this story, follow me on instagram and twitter, like my facebook page and if you can, support me on . The link is in my bio so feel free to visit any of my websites anytime.


End file.
